


Back Again

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Кого на самом деле убила Ривер?





	Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393980) by alt_universe_me. 



\- Рори? - недоверчиво переспросил Доктор. - Ты убила Рори? Он - лучший человек, которого ты когда-либо знала? А как насчет меня?

\- Честно, милый, - Ривер улыбнулась, поправила его бабочку и поцеловала в щеку. - Я люблю тебя, но иногда ты такой эгоист.

\- Не то чтобы мне это не льстило, - отозвался Рори из другого угла ТАРДИС. - Но я бы предпочел, чтобы меня прекратили убивать вовсе.

\- Ну, не будь ребенком, - сказала Эйми. Она сидела у него на коленях и собирала наногены обратно в контейнер. Эти шустрые маленькие штучки так и норовили разлететься во все стороны. - Ты все равно всегда возвращаешься.


End file.
